The First Day After
by chrispaul
Summary: And I think Ive had enough trouble for one .." Ron could no longer hear what Harry was talking about. He only had eyes for the girl he had loved for the last 4 years.
1. It's Over

"I think Harry's right" said Hermione quietly. Ron couldn't help but notice the stain of mud on Hermione's nose, all he needed to do was."The wands more trouble than its worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly,' he turned away from the painted portraits, 'I've had enough trouble for a lifetime".

The Trio fell silent, all three seemed to be coming to the realisation that it was all over, they had finally done it.

"So what now ?"Ron asked quietly. "Well I think I should find Ginn.. Harry knowing that his relationship with Ginny is a soft subject with Ron looks over expecting to see his best mate upset. Knowingly Ron concedes defeat "It's fine mate, I wonder why she hasn't already burst into the room already looking for you. The trio simultaneously laughed at the same time, for what felt like years they seemed happy, almost relieved. Hermione and Harry were abruptly haltered by the sound of Ron coughing, or what is sounded like trying to get their attention. Harry was the first to react.

"You alright Ron ?" " You sound like you've swallowed another boggart!"Harry chuckled. "Yes Ron is everything ok? "Hermione seemed to be anticipating something that Harry obviously had yet to slowly and deliberately responded "Well .. uh um I um promised myself that after the war if we ALL" taking a side glance at Harry.

"Made it out of this war, i would um" As quickly as Hermione blinked and Ron had made that small yet far gap in between them dissapear  
and grabbed a hold of her. "Mione, i can't pretend anymore" Ron stated. "Pretend abou.." and before Hermione could finish her sentence Ron placed a quick but yet passionate kiss on her. And what seemed like a lifetime of fighting, bickering, all the emotions she had ever felt was transfixed into this kiss.

Harry completely dumbfounded by the events replaying before his eyes, decided to go and catch up on some snogging on his own, and find the love of his life. Tiredly making his way down the stairs from Dumbledore's Office he ran into Neville who was sitting with his arms across his legs in a feeble position.

Harry could not feel anything but a bit of sadness at this site and felt obliged to help his friend out. Silently Harry made his way over to Neville "Is everything alright mate ?" Harry whispered. "Oh Harry!" beamed Neville. Surprised with such a greeting Harry was taken aback. "Yeah Im great ! Its just I'm unsure as to what to do". "Oh?" Harry asked still confused as to what was transpiring. "It's Luna Harry, I think I'm in love"

Harry wasn't sure as to what to do. He wasn't exactly the person to talk to about relationships he had Cho, Ginny who he still cared for a considerable amount, but their relationship was undefined and untouched.  
"Well uh Neville I.." "It's ok Harry i know you aren't the best when it comes to relationship advice, OH! and that reminds me Ginny is looking for you, and uh Harry if I was you I would find her fast."She looked like she was going to tear what remains of Hogwarts down if she didn't get to you soon, before."  
That was all Harry needed to find her. "Thanks Neville ! I'm going to find Ginny!" Harry yelled running for the Great Hall.

This Is what Hermione and Ron had both been waiting for, since The Yule Ball fiasco. Sure they had both had "others" in their lives, but they were meaningless and only to make the other jealous.  
Hermione was the first to come out of her dreamy slumber. Only because she could feel Ron pulling away, unwillingly Hermione grabbed Ron's shirt pulling him closer. Ron let go of Hermione's hips, "Mione I think we have scared away" Ron playfully added."Honestly Ronald, Harry is the last person on my mind"

Sensing his opportunity to bring out the fire in Hermione Ron asked "Oh who are you thinking about then Vicky!" At first Hermione thought she may hex Ron to Bulgaria, but saw the glimmer in his eyes. "Yes Ron , i was thinking what a better kisser he is th.. Ron playfully grappled Hermione into a strong bear hug. "Better what ?" laughed Ron. "Better Git" replied Hermione playfully. Suddenly Ron fell quite, "uh Hermione there's something I have to tell you something I should have told you at the Yule Ball"

Knowingly Hermione fell silent, shocked by the emotion Ron was willing to display. "Well you see Hermione I ..


	2. Confessions

Hi Guys, Just a quick shout out to all those guys who looked at my story :) 200 odd already ! Reviews would be appriciated because i don't know whether or not the story is going down well !

Well anyway here is Ron's "confession", installed with a few new suprises :)

Knowingly Hermione fell silent, shocked by the emotion Ron was willing to display. "Well you see Hermione I .  
pausing Ron showed something in his eyes, it was as if he had aged years Hermione could almost see into his fears, emotion something she always wished Ron would be more willing to show or even talk about. Snapping back in to reality, she saw Ron move closer grasping her hand

"I was scared Mione, the Horcrux chase we dove into was so huge ,not only in terms of what effects it could have on our lives but what was expected of three barely of age witches and wizards. Out to destroy some of the most evil magic ever seen ! Dumbledore only destroyed one himself !" Ron sighed. Confused as to were this conversation was heading Hermione squeezed Ron hand , as if Ron knew she was about to interrupt he spoke up

"No Hermione I need to finish". "You see, you are everything to me. Practically everything revolves around you in my life. You're my safe place to fall when I have a bad day. You're my protector as we saw when i got splinched and my hero". You're my friend , and maybe one day my girlfriend and uh wife.

With these words Hermione's mouth was hanging slightly open, how Ron could even string an emotional sentence together let alone make her feel weak at the knees had Hermione excited and both confused."Ron .. "And then i let you down, I walked out on both you and Harry, I will never forgive myself. The Horcrux brought out the darkness in me Mione, for years I have been in the shadow of my brothers I have so badly wanted to be noticed. It told me how I was unwanted by my family , but worse you.

"But the necklace brought out all those emotions again at the start I could deal with it , but then it started giving me these thoughts, that you preferred Harry and Krum and I was just a friend because of Harry I couldn't take it anymore , you and Harry both seemed fine without me so I decided to leave. I know you didn't choose him, I just needed an excuse to leave you because I knew I didn't have one.

I am not good enough for you Hermione, you are so smart and deserving of someone who can give you everything , you deserve it all. I mean I couldn't even help in the hunt all I did was bring up more problems and whine.

Shocked at his words Hermione finally found her voice "NO !, you were never just my friend because of Harry YOU were my friend because I have loved you for years ! Without you I would have died years ago !"with that confession Hermione fell silent and started playing with her hair. Ron knew that was her actions for when she was either nervous or embarrassed almost expecting to stutter Ron confessed

"Since the Twizard Cup" he said deliberately and softly. Curious Hermione asked "What about the Twizard Cup?". Responding Ron stated" I have loved you , i couldn't stand seeing that Bulgarian git dancing with you, I honestly wanted to punch him square in his fat nose". "You mean ? you have liked me more than just after Lavender?" asked Hermione.

"Merlin Mione ! The only reason i went out with her was to get you jealous !After Ginny told me that you had snogged Krum I was willing to kiss anything or anyone that came within a meter of me". "But that's all in the past, because I know for a fact that we are both going to be going through at lot. Fred is gone Mione and i don't know how our family is going to deal with it , and we both still need to plan how we are going to find your parents.

That was enough to send Hermione straight back into Ron's arms kissing him with all the fury she had felt for him over their 7 year friendship. Again Ron's concerns for others , no me thought Hermione was enough to drive her to do crazy things. He really has grown into a man, my man she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hesitantly walked through the Fat Lady's portrait expecting to see ruble and destruction throughout the whole Gryffindor room. Instead he found a spotless and deserted room Harry chuckled "If I didn't know any better I would have thought Ginny hexed everyone out of the common room" Harry laughed with the closest portrait. "No Harry, the threat of my hexes are far worse than the real thing, ask the younger year students". Jumping Harry yelled "SORRY Ginny I uh didn't see you there. Laughing Ginny teased "It's ok Harry Im sure the "Boy Who Lived" can defend himself against a mear Weasley. "Oh i don't know Harry teased , these Weasley's are quite a fiieeery bunch."

Laughing Ginny tackled Harry onto the nearest couch, "Oh trust me Potter ! you haven't seen anything yet !".Looking down at Harry, She planted a kiss straight onto his lips, thinking that this kiss would assure her that he would never leave her side again. Not even to try and defeat the most evil wizard and save the world. This was heaven to Harry , finally he was in the arms of the girl he loved Voldemort was defeated but his mind kept creeping to the little boy who like Harry was parent less "Teddy" Harry finally broke the kiss that seemed to last a lifetime.

"I need to see Teddy Ginny". Conceding defeat Ginny agreed "Ok Harry , I'll wait for you here" walking to the girls common room. "No Ginny wait" Harry said."Can you please come ?"


	3. Acknowledgment

Wow 2 chapters down alot more to come. Oh and thankyou to the people who are taking time out to review percabethforever369, Dueler312, & Spicysweetchica101 you all rock & to those who have signed up for alerts, well you made my day (:

That was enough to send Hermione straight back into Ron's arms kissing him with all the fury she had felt for him over their 7 year friendship.  
Again Ron's concerns for others , no me thought Hermione was enough to drive her to do crazy things. He really has grown into a man, my man she thought.

After what felt like hours the couple broke apart, Ron was the first to speak up "Wow, Hermione If I knew our relationship would be mainly snogging based I would have asked you out on the Hogwarts Express in our first year. Usually Hermione would scold Ron for his inappropriateness but she could sense the comedic tone to his voice "Yes, Ron maybe you should have, and who knows what we could have achieved under Harry's coat." I can tease you much worse love thought Hermione. Ron stood there with his mouth hung wide open and his eyes looked as if they were going to fall out of his head. "I , um ah yeah well." Hermione could not help but laugh "It's ok Ron we will have pleenty (emphasizing the word plenty) of time to catch up for lost time.

But In the mean time I think we should head off to bed , I don't know about you but I feel like I am going to drop and sleep were i fall. "Agreed !" shouted Ron , for some reason the only thing Ron could think about was what Hermione had stated before hand and were Harry had his inv. "Coming Ron ?"asked Hermione. "Yes Mione" replied Ron who was sure Hermione could see his world famous red ears and face.

On the way to the Gryffindor Common Room Ron stopped "Uh Mione ?" he whispered. Mione , Ron's nickname for her it made her heart melt away every time he said it. She loved the fact that it was her nickname that he gave her. It was something that was only between them that no one could ever understand the intimacy she felt when she heard him utter those words. "Yes Ron ?" Hermione asked

Almost whispering Ron "I was just wondering um , before we go to sleep can you come and see my f. no our family?". "I mean Mum sees you as a daughter and Ginny im sure would like to have you there. And um well I have never thought of you like a sister , like I have Harry a brother." Hermione had enough "Ron you understand that everything your saying is making me want to snog you senseless! Since when did my Ron develop such a sense of romance ?" she asked. "books" mumbled Ron shyly.

"So will you come Hermione ?" he asked. "You had me at the Chamber of Secrets" joked Hermione. And without fail Hermione could see Ron turn the famous Weasley red again. Smiling to herself she thought , in fact you had me when i spotted that speck of dirt on your nose. What she was feeling now was what she read about in books, oh stuff it ! she thought books could not describe the love she felt for this boy no man. It was like nothing she ever felt before , but that was how Ron made her feel. In a sense that was why they were such a good couple he completed her like she completed him.

"Ronald Weasley I"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy Teddy Teddy Teddy was all Harry could think about ,no take that back that's all he wanted to think about. Because if he looked at Ginny once more he was afraid he would run up to the Girls Dormitory and snog her to sleep. Finally Harry spotted someone who he was looking for. "Professor McGonagall ! Harry shouted. Um excuse me professor , do you happen to know by any chance were my Godson would be ?". Finally Professor McGonagall had spoken up "yes Mr Potter i do but first" once she had finished her sentence Harry was suddenly grasped in a hug. As orquad as the situation felt , Harry could do nothing but hug back with equal force "Your parents , godfather , and everyone to ever fight in the war against Voldemort would be proud." Stunned Harry could only muster a "Thank you".

Now i believe the people whom you are looking for are in the Great Hall , and i believe that your godson is already quite the bubbly character just like his mother." And with those words Professor McGonagall broke down. "Oh bless her and Lupin for that matter".

Harry bid farewell to Professor McGonagall and took Ginny's hand , walking to the Great Hall Harry felt great anticipation to meet his newest family member and in almost a bittersweet victory pay respect to Fred and all who were lost.

Sighing Harry opened the Great Hall's doors.

The first person he saw was talking with Kingsley surprised at Harry's arrival greeted him warmly "Harry, Ginny ! I didn't expect to see you up at this hour, surely you are tired are you not Harry?" Harry agreed "Well yes Sir but i actually wanted to see erh my godson if that's ok?"

Harry saw the pity in 's eyes "Ah dear boy, he just left with his grandmother" but Im sure within the next few days we can go over and see him. Cheerfully Kingsley spoke up "Yes Harry , now for the meantime I think you should get rest. We all have had a rather long day."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ronald Weasley I love you"

Hermione meant every word of it. She didn't expect a response , but Ron could not help but give her that smile he only reserved for Hermione only. Squeezing her hand he responded "More than words".

Silently they both made there way down to the Great Hall , midway they were met by Harry and Ginny. Sheepishly Ginny gave Hermione a smile noticing the hand holding that took place Ron immediately let go , to Hermione's disappointment. But not because he was embarrassed Ron strode over and gave his little sister a hug Ginny also confused tried to beat him away "RON ! just because your my brother doesn't mean I wont hex you back to the Burrow !" Laughing Ron replied "Oh i don't know Ginny i mean , hunting for horcruxes has given me a wicked shield charm"

Harry in awe of the 4 friends let Hermione and Ron know that everyone was slowly going to sleep and everything would be sorted in the morning. Agreeing everyone made there way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. This was were the couples left each other , separately Ron and Hermione , Harry and Ginny said goodbye until the morning. Harry lead Ginny up to the Girls Dorms. She was the one to talk first "Harry , i know its still early and i know we have fu.. she couldn't say it." Harry knew this was hes cue to come in "Yes i know , and Ginny i would wait but really i don't want to I love you, I need you, the quest would have been pointless if you weren't safe to come back to. Smiling Ginny planted a kiss on Harry's lips. "Your quite the man of words My Chosen One." she giggled

Ron and Hermione watched Harry and Ginny dissapear upstairs, "Quite in love they are" Hermione mumbled. "Yeah" Ron replied "Almost as bad as us" he laughed. "Ron , please can we just stay here tonight ? Admittingly Hermione confessed "I can't really sleep by myself anymore , i don't feel safe without you". Ron felt his heart leap, she didn't mention Harry it was he who made her feel safe. "Mione as much as I would love for you to sleep in my arms, we all need a soft warm bed. But I promise every night for the rest of our lives I will be in the same room , and when you let me bed when we get back to the Burrow."

"Now , it's time to get you in bed" And with one swift motion Ron had Hermione lifted up in a marriage like position. "Ron I am more than capable of walking myself up the stairs" Hermione stated , wishing that he wouldnt ever let go. "Yes I know but what type of boyfriend would that make me ?" "Boyfriend ?" Hermione chuckled. " I well you know.." Ron again turning red. "Yes I know Ronald , and what type of girlfriend would i be to refuse?"

With extra energy Ron practically raced up the stairs to the Girl's Dorm and placed Hermione at the doorway. "Well this is my farewell, see you in the morning" he said. Hermione took the initiative and kissed him with such intensity that she knew he wasn't going to leave her side forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly Weasley was certainly tired, she had just endured a ferocious battle with many witches and wizards. And in the proccess lost a son , leaning against her husband with the last amount of strength she had left she let out a whimper. "Molly I think it's best if we go home and to sleep. We will make the arrangements tomorrow". Agreeing Molly spoke up "If it's ok with you Arthur I would like to tuck my babies in.

Making her way up to the Gryffindor Common Room brought back so many emotions, this was were she met Arthur were her sons & daughter grew up. This place held so many memories First she made her way up to the Boys Room to see her Ron and Harry. Oh how proud they made her , not only Harry but Ron. The same Ron who everyone often looked over, the boy who she thought would never find his identity competing with his five older brothers. He sure proved us all wrong she thought. Opening the door she could hear the snores of one tired boy looking over she saw Harry's spectacles on his drawer. Sure Harry was here but where was Ron ?"

Panicking Molly raced to The Girls Room , hoping to see Hermione and Ginny laying asleep , as she opened the door again she was met by small snores. Ginny layed on the bed closest to the door and on the far side of the room she spotted Ron. Thank god she felt safe, walking away Molly did a double take, were was Hermione scanning the Room she came across Ron's body he was layed flat on his back , with a familiar bush of hair scattered around his chest. Molly felt the urge to slap her son into oblivion , for taking advantage of such an innocent girl but when she took a double take she saw that there body's were interlocked into protective way. Ron had his arm placed across Hermione's shoulders , with his free hand he held her hand firm. Hermione layed across Ron's chest clutching tightly.

Molly could do nothing but smile, these two were in love. She had always know it , from Ron's first letter about school to the two letter's she recieved from both of them regarding the Yule Ball fiasco they were destined to be with eachother. Lovingly Molly kissed them both on the forehead tucking them in "Goodnight" she whispered


	4. Shell Cottage

The usual all belong's to JK.

Heaps of readers , but hardly any reviews :) please R&R ? This is just , a kind of catch up of what everyone would have loved to be a part of the book. What happened at Shell Cottage ?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morning

Morning had broken. Sunlight breaks through the curtains creeping through all the cracks of The Girls Dorm almost giving a sense of hope. I wonder why the world keeps turning while our life seemed to have stopped yesterday Tonks , Lupin , Colin and Fred

Yesterday

Screaming, throwing spells, hurting and dying are crossing my mind and even if there is just a night between these events and now that I have him to rest on they all seem to fade away. The dead bodies of Tonks, Fred and Lupin appear in front of me, but yet I still cannot feel anything but warmth because of him.

I feel the greatest relief I have ever felt. I know the world is freed and whatever will happen it will never be that dark again, Voldemort will no longer strike fear in the hearts of anyone in the Wizarding World anymore. I love Harry, I love Ginny, too Neville and Luna The Weasley's and my parents. Well, maybe not love, but it is as strong as love

I know it is love with Ron. I have always been in love with him.

_"Next time there is a Ball , maybe you should build up the courage and ask me before someone else does !" I screamed. He sat their showing no emotion , I didn't know why he wouldn't confess anything to me. Was it just me who felt so strongly about him , why wouldn't he show me he cared?  
On the brink of balling my eyes out , I ran to the nearest room to be alone. It was their i found Ginny "Hermione are you ok? Please don't tell me you let my git of a brother get to you." "NO" I replied too harshly to the girl who was trying to help me. "In fact for your information I don't care what your brother thinks, its not like I was placed on the earth to please him, and and". That moment was when I broke down completely. But of course Ginny was their to pick up the pieces "Hermione ,no matter how much my brother doesn't show it, he cares deeply for you." "Well yes of course Ginny , we are best friends after all". "Well Hermione both Harry and Ron are best friends to but let me assure you, Ron would be the first to come to your aid if you ever needed him. I think as Ron puts it "He's in it for more than friendship" Ginny giggled. "So get up and let's knock the socks off both Harry and Ron.  
"Ok Ginny , you go on I just need a moment and oh Ginny thank you" I whispered. "No worries Hermione what are friends for?" Ginny then left me by myself in an empty classroom ,all I could think about was the replay of her words "He's in it for more than friendship" did that mean that Ron too had feelings and with a new felt sense of confidence I would go out and enjoy myself , with Krum no Victor chuckling he has such a bad influence on me,I knew who had my heart that night._

Giggling I looked up at Ron who was fast asleep, not wanting to leave his arms i grabbed an even tighter grip of his chest and back tucked my head under his chin and fell straight back asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light kept creeping through the curtains , and Ron couldn't refuse himself that he was awake. Merlin ! he thought opening his eyes , he found himself in the Girl's Dorm confused he looked down and saw Hermione hugging him with such force he only ever dreamed about. She still had her clothes on from the night before , they were badly burnt she had cuts and bruises all over her petite body. But Ron found her the most beautiful he had ever seen, Veela or not Hermione always took Ron's breath away.

He would do anything to protect this girl. And if anyone even threatened to come close in harming her , he would sure make them pay.

Although not always did his "master plan" always work ,He once ate slugs because of his loyalty towards Hermione. And then there was the incident at the Yule Ball,

Ron was done with the Ball , and decided to go to bed early. This was were he saw Krum and who he thought was Hermione heartbroken Ron decided to confront Krum there and there but what he discovered was Krum and Slytherin girl sucking each others face off. Confused Ron sought Hermione making his way back down to the dance floor, finally he found her without letting him get a word in Hermione snapped "Oh your back to RUIN my night now are you?". Ron felt the urge to let Hermione know who exactly was ruining whose night and lead her to her "Vicky" but decided not to.

This was why Victor was such a soft topic. He had betrayed Hermione's trust and then when he found out that they had kissed he couldn't handle it,Ron wanted to kill him. Then came the night that almost changed his life. The Malfoy Mansion ,Ron thinking how he ever let Hermione feel an ounce of pain he still couldn't forgive himself for. That bitch couldn't take him instead,  
He was the blood traitor not her, and then her screams were the most chilling part. Knowing that she was in pain killed him and when he reached her all he could think about was if she died he would never get the chance to tell her just how much he loved her.

"Mione it's time to get up" Ron said shaking her slightly. "Mhhmmhm" Hermione mumbled digging her head deeper into Ron's body. "Love you almost sound as bad as me eating with my mouth full." "I said Ronald , that I don't want to wake up."Hermione whispered. "Well , love I need to go to the little boys room and Im sure that if we are caught Proffesor McGonnagol will ban us from Hogwarts , and I'm sure we don't want that seeing as though we are both coming back next year right ?" Ron teased. "You mean you'll ?Hermione asked shocked. "Now Hermione if you thought for one second I was ever going to leave you out of my sight for the rest of our lives you were mistaken !" Ron laughed. "Oh RON ! I love you !"

Ron then creeped out of the Girl's Dormitory avoiding to wake Ginny up and quickly slipped into the bed nearest to Harry. Harry then stirred, "Ron ! did you just wake up then?" he asked "Ah yeah mate , just went to the toilet". "Uh im going to have a shower alright mate?" "Yeah ok no worries" replied Harry.

Ron stumbled into the shower. Knowing full well that this was going to be one of the longest showers he ever took in his life, turning on the hot water first he let the water hit his body for at least 10 minutes before he decided to move a muscle. This was almost his clensing of the pain and sorrows he felt throughout the whole "quest" for the Horcruxes.

_Picking up an unconscious Hermione , Ron had one mind set to kill the people who hurt her. But he couldn't he was missing his wand. Harry shouted "Grab it and RUN!". Ron thought of the only place that he knew Hermione would be safe. The Cottage , The Cottage was all Ron wanted to think , and that's were they landed. As soon as he hit the ground he ran to Bill's house pleading that Hermione would be ok. "Please Mione , stay with me you can't leave me now I still haven't told you how much I love you". Ron in tears found Bill "Bill Harry is on the way Hermione has been tortured please were is Fluer ? I need help please Bill". Ron needed his older brothers re assurance he needed someone to tell him that she would be ok."Ron get inside Fluer will be their, stay with Hermione she needs you".  
_

_Running inside Ron saw Luna and Dean waiting in the living room. Almost as if they read his mind they quickly scampered outside to help Harry and Dobby make there way back. Placing Hermione as softly as he could on Bill's couch Ron pleaded for Fluer to come from wherever she was. Appearing from the doorway Fluer must have sensed there was trouble and had a bottle of a weird looking potion in her hand and a cloth. Hesitantly approaching Hermione Fluer held out her hand and gave Ron the cloth "I ziink you should be ze one to help her, It iz obvious that you both care for eeachozer very much and i iz not sure i want to take zat away from you by helping her". Ron acknowledged her statement and administered the lotion all over Hermione's bruises and cut carefully dabbing the wound that Belestrange managed to apply. After Ron had finished cleaning Hermione he lifted her up again "Fleur were is the closest bedroom ? Hermione needs her sleep and I need to make sure she is comfortable". "Straight down ze hall on ze left" Fluer said smiling.  
_

_Ron again carefully placed Hermione on the bed , tucking her in making sure that she was the most comfortable he could make her. Ron then heard a loud crack and realized Harry must have arrived snapping back into reality Ron knew that he should go and see the others. Looking back at Hermione he promised himself that when she awoke he would tell her everything, its not everyday you get a second chance to tell those just how much they mean to you. Ron placed a tender kiss on Hermione forehead and left the room to find Harry, that's when he heard a soft whimper wheeling around he saw Hermione reach out for his hand. Not wanting her to use to much energy he knelt beside her. "What is it Mione?" he asked. Slowly and deliberately she responded "Ron. I just want to thank  
_

_"Shhh its ok Mione I know"Ron whispered hugging her tightly. "No , she struggled to continue without your voice I don't think i would of" breaking off Hermione started to sob. Ron decided this was the moment "When you were up at the Mansion, I felt helpless I would have done anything to protect you Mione they may have tortured you, but I felt like it was my heart being ripped out instead. I am glad you are ok. No that wasn't how he wanted to say it "Well what Im trying to say is that I uh lo" Ron was stopped by the sudden crashing of the door opening. "Oh sorry Luna" sighed "I thought this was the toilet !" walking out. Ron turned his head back to Hermione who had fallen back asleep. Kissing her cheek tenderly again Ron repeated "I love you Mione"._

Ron awoke from his day dream to hear banging "Oi mate ! You still awake in there ? You have been in the shower for 35 minutes and i wondered if you dozed off". Realizing just were he was Ron shouted "Yeah sorry Harry, Im almost done !"


	5. Fred's Goodbye

Thankyou to everyone who has subscribed to updates ! And the few of you who have Favourited the story ! And I am taking a different approach , each chapter will mainly be based on one character's thoughts. This is entirely Ron's point of view Although this may vary to 2 characters each chapter, and in a rare occurance maybe 3 ! I think this is a good idea ! If anyone thinks elsewise and liked how I did the story before hand , throw a review my way and I will incorporate your suggestions in the future !

ALL belong's to JK

"We are all gathered here today to mourn the loss of a brother, son and great friend to all. There would be no doubt what type of a boy Fred was, one who would always being the cause of any mischief around, but the life and laughter of any party. Whether, as Hogwarts experience it be formal or informal.  
Ron gripped Hermione's hand, not wating to show any sign of emotion. He had to remain strong for his family, they needed someone who could help them when they were feeling down. But more importantly he needed to stay strong for Hermione. Seeing a tear fall from her beautiful cheek Ron slowly wipped the tear with his hand and whispered "It's ok Mione, Im here', normally this would be a selfish thing to say as Hermione would put it. But Ron new that her dreams were often posioned by the image of Ron dieing instinctively he put his arm around her shoulder as a protection. Then came the words that he was dreading all day, 'And now ladies and gentlemen I believe Ronald has a few words to say.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time since Ron could remember his father had asked for every make Weasley to meet in the garden shed. Ron chuckled slightly as to why the last 'meeting' took place. Fred and George had played a nasty prank on Ron, hiding all Ron's belongings in the shed. While confuding the trolls, dressing them in their mothers dresses and instructing them to protect Ron's clothes as they would there own lives.  
Snapping back into reality, Ron felt hollow knowing that this meeting would be one male Weasley short. George was the first to speak up 'Dad, honestly what are we doing here? I mean Fred and ..' realising what he had said George fell silent, for the second time in a space of a minute Ron had felt like finding a hole and hiding himself in it. 'Yes, well Fred is the reason why we are all here. I mean we need someone to talk at his eulogy' Mr Weasley ended his speech with a whisper.

Ron wasn't quite sure what had gotten into him, or more like who had taken over his mind. Almost instinctively Ron nodded in agreement and spoke up 'I will do it,' almost as shocked as everone in the room. Ron smiled and shrugged his shoulders 'I mean, Fred would have loved to see me struggling through a speech at such an important event in front of hundreds of people, wouldn't he?' Then came a noise that Ron was sure he would never hear again, that of George laughing 'Your right Ron, he would enjoy seeing you make a complete git of yourself infront of hundreds of people, I quiet like that idea to'. The tension in the room seemed to have eased and everyone started laughing. All with the same thought in their minds, whether or not Fred were ever he was was laughing with them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking up slowly Ron immediately forgot everything that he and Hermione had rehearsed. Stepping up onto the stage he truely realised how drastic the situation was, looking over at George he saw a beaming smile, that Ron questioned as not a encouragement but an anticipation of how much of a screw up his speech would be. Slowly and delebrately Ron spoke up "Fred was not not just a great brother. Fred was apart of a great bond, both George and Fred or Forge and Gred, are still inseperable. Without these two i wouldn't be half the man I am today. And that would make a dull family no doubt. We could sit here and reminise about how much of a good boy Fred was but Im not sure he would apriciate that. So I can say that not a day will go by where I dont wake up thinking about Fred , or go to sleep thinking about him. But rest assured that he will be looking over all of us. Just like the time both he and George turned my underwear into bats that only appeared at night in my room and hung from my ceiling. Fred where ever you are mate, know that I still owe you one for that !

The rest of Ron's sentence was drowned out by the aruption of both laughter and applause from the croud, the sheer joy that Fred gave was iminant through the whole ceremony.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That was beautiful Ron' Hermione whispered. Laying on the couch with the girl he loved, Ron felt complete 'Yeah I just spoke from what my heart told me Fred would have wanted to hear'. But their was something on Ron's mind 'Mione, I know the funerals are over but I was just wondering have you thought any more about when we can leave and go find your parents? I mean I'm sure He was stopped abruptly by the fierce hug and kiss that Hermione had planted on his lips. Now on-top of Ron Hermione stated "Well I would like to leave as soon as we can, I mean not only do I miss my parents alot, I need to introduce them to someone special'. Oh ? Ron asked teasingly. 'Yeah , Hermione responded his about so tall and has this vibrant ha. 'And is about to snog you senseless ?' 


End file.
